Pink Satin Panties Saga
by steFUNNY
Summary: Rhonda Hurley fez Dean Winchester usar sua calcinha de cetim rosa. E parece que Sam gostou. Spoiler da 5ª temporada.
1. Pink Satin Panties

**Disclaimer**: Fanfic de autoria de** Ciaran** que postou originalmente em seu **Livejournal**. Todos os créditos são dela.

**Disclaimer**: _This fanfic was created by Ciaran and it can be originally read on her Livejournal. All the credits is up to her._

**Notas**: • Spoiler da 5ª temporada. • Wee!Cest: Dean tem 19 anos e Sam 15. •Palavras de baixo calão.

Rhonda Hurley era uma garota tipíca, isso é um fato, doce como chocolate e manipuladora como um diabo. Seu quarto era todo rosa, branco e com babados, assim era suas peças intímas também, foi o que Dean descobriu depois de eles se pegarem por um tempo e ele finalmente conseguiu tirá-la daquele maldito uniforme de líder de torcida. Até os mamilos e a língua dela eram rosas, e Dean apostava que os lábios de sua doce boceta também eram, mas ela não deixava ele chegar lá pra descobrir.

Ela levou ele lá, no seu inspirador quartinho enquanto seus pais tinham saído para assistir um filme, rolando em sua cama de dossel incrível, ambos nús da cintura pra cima e apenas uma calcinha rosa de cetim separando Dean do paraíso, e a raposinha esperta não vai deixar ele entrar. Bateu as pernas juntas firmemente e se afastou dele toda maldita vez que ele tentou chegar à terceira base. Agora, Dean tinha aceitado o desafio, não iria errar; ele já estava de saco cheio, o que não é lá esses problemas, mas ele não tinha certeza se ia dar tempo de fechar negócio. Ele tinha que voltar pra casa, pegar alguma coisa pra Sam, ter certeza que a criança estava fazendo seu dever de casa (o que nunca é um problema) e os pais de Rhonda poderiam voltar a qualquer minuto.

"Vamos lá, baby," ele tentou, "me deixa te tocar. Eu vou fazer você se sentir tão bem, você sabe que eu vou. Você sabe que quer que eu te toque... Só me deixa tirar sua calcinha, por favor, vai, amorzinho..." Na verdade, ele tinha o sexo dela entre suas mãos, só por um segundo, calor e umidade e a textura do cetim sob seus dedos... E aí ela se afastou de novo, rindo.

Ela sentou na cama e deu pulinhos batendo as palmas, como se acabasse de lhe ocorrer a melhor idéia do mundo todo, mas Dean estava muito distraído pela forma que seus seios se moviam quando ela batia palmas, pra ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, então tudo o que ele pegou foi... " ...você coloca elas!"

"Espera, o que? Você quer que eu... O que?"

Ela apontou. "Eu _disse_ que eu tiro ela, se você colocá-la!" Ela lhe deu um olhar brilhante e alegre, como se ela estivesse dizendo que ele poderia passaear na rosa flutuante no desfile da vitória. E, sim, Dean nunca usou a calcinha de uma garota antes, mas a esse ponto ele topava qualquer coisa que fizesse Rhonda tirar a dela, então dois minutos depois, ele estava colocando um brilhante pedaço de tecido rosa acima de suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava olhar a agora nua boceta da loira. Não foi fácil. Sério, a garota era uma provocadora filha da puta.

Dean quase rasgou a calcinha quando tentou fazê-la cobrir seu membro (não tão fácil também, quando você está com um tesão do tamanho do Kansas). O cetim tinha um sensação, bem, era bom pra caralho, na verdade, mas macio e suave que cuecas, segurando suas bolas como uma mão, deslizando por sua pele. Talvez houvesse uma razão pra garotas usarem essas coisas. Os olhos de Rhonda crescendo quando ele virou pra encará-la. Ela engoliu em seco e levou sua mão para acariciar seu volume concreto, e oh sim, Dean ia foder.

Só que aí ele ouviu a porta da frente bater e os pais de Rhonda chamando ela lá embaixo. "Merda! Merda! Você tem que dar o fora daqui! Saia pela janela... Anda, se apresse!" Rhonda estava praticamente empurrando ele pela janela.

"Espera um segundo," Dean brigou, "deixa eu colocar minha calça, porra, espera..." Ele colocou sua calça rapidamente e pegou sua camisa, e lançou um "Eu te ligo, baby," sobre seu ombro para Rhonda enquanto ele se jogava da janela do quarto dela de cabeça para o jardim. O Impala estava esperando por ele um quarteirão a frente. Dean correu pelo bem cuidado gramado da área suburbana e dentro do banco da frente e ligou seu baby, e foi embora.

********

Dean não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ele ainda estava duro e com um caso sério de blueeggs, e estava usando uma calcinha rosa de cetim. Só tinha uma coisa para um homem numa situação como essa fazer. Dean colocou 'Load' de Metallica no _cassete tape_ e invadiu sua calça com sua mão, pra se aliviar.

Ele não estava esperando o quão delicioso sua mão ia sentir acariciando seu membro por aquele maldito cetim. Dean talvez tenha se desligado um pouco por conta do primeiro toque de seus dedos pela ereção quente. Ele engoliu um gemido. Todo o caminho de volta pra casa, ele não fez nada além de passar seus dedos acima e abaixo pelo seu membro preso por um pedaço de cetim rosa.

Quando Dean estacionou o carro do lado de fora do apartamento horrível em que estavam, tinha uma mancha de pré-gozo melando a ex-calcinha de Rhonda e o membro de Dean estava como rocha embaixo do cetim. Ele nem desligou a ingnição, só abriu as pernas e desfez todos os botões de seu jeans, e agarrou seu membro como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele começou a se masturbar por cima do tecido, deslizando a maciez do cetim por sua ereção, e era tão macio e áspero ao mesmo tempo, e porra era bom, era muito, muito bom.

Dean se aliviava em seu carro sempre, na verdade; às vezes esse era o único lugar que ele tinha privacidade. Ele até mantinha uma caixa de lenços escondida embaixo do banco do motorista, o que Sam era todo fresco sobre, abaixando o vidro e reclamando que o carro estava cheirando a gala. Bem, Sam poderia se descabelar, Dean estava confortavelmente se divertindo bem aqui, em sua _Baby_. Ele relaxou no banco, deixou sua cabeça cair pra trás, abriu o máximo que conseguiu a barguilha de sua calça e suavemente colocou suas bolas pesadas para fora da calça. Era malditamente obceno, sério-- suas bolas e seu pau duro saindo pela calcinha brilhante, o tecido se esticando e apertando pra tentar guardar tudo.

Ele passou a mão sobre o elástico. Porra, era muito sexy. Como se seu pau fosse tão grande, tão grande para as calcinhas de meninas segurar. Ele circulava sua ereção pelo cetim rosa e começou a acelerar, um ritmo forte que iria aliviá-lo rapidinho, sem problemas, e ele estava chegando lá quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da janela do carro. Ele olhou pra cima.

Sam estava parado lá, bem do lado de fora da janela, e os olhos de Sam estavam grudados na genitalia de Dean. Que fez um barulho, ele não tinha certeza do que, e seu irmão levantou seu olhar para encontrar o de Dean e tinha tanto calor nos olhos de Sam, grandes, escuros e brilhantes. Isso atingiu Dean como uma bola de lúxuria que o acertou em cheio, o olhar no rosto de Sam, e então de repente, Sam foi embora, correndo de volta pra dentro do apartamento. Dean ficou sentado lá com seu pau na mão, a imagem de seu irmãozinho na mente, e se perguntando que porra havia acontecido.

**To be continued...**


	2. Those Damn Pink Panties

Sam estava no quarto deles quando Dean entrou no apartamento, deitado em sua cama com um livro escondendo seu rosto. Dean tirou os sapatos e se jogou na sua própria cama. Ele lançou um olhar pra Sam pra ver se podia dizer o que se passava pela cabeça da criança, e pegou Sam o encarando através de sua franja. Sam estava vermelho.

Dean tentou, "Hey, está tudo bem Sam, eu não faço mais no carro se isso te incomoda tanto."

Sam apenas bufou. "Como se eu me importasse. Faça o que você quiser, Dean, só faça em privado e não no maldito estacionamento, tá?" Sam lançou-lhe outro desse olhar escuro e quente que estava começando seriamente a mexer com a cabeça de Dean. "Papai iria te matar se você fosse preso por atentado ao pudor. Ou perversão em público. Sabe, o que se encaixar em você se masturbando usando peças intímas femininas em público."

Oh merda. Dean estava agarrado a uma esperança vã de que Sam não tinha conseguido ver aquela maldita calcinha rosa pela janela. Dean limpou sua garganta, tentando enfrentar a situação.

"É, bem Sammy, não julgue até você experimentar, é tudo o que eu tenho pra dizer."

"Que seja, Dean, jesus." Sam bufou, se jogando embaixo das cobertas e desligando a luz. "Eu estou indo dormir."

"Merda, me avise, cara." Mas Dean felizmente tirou a calça e se deitou na cama, agradecido que a conversinha inconveniente tenha acabado. "'noite, Sammy."

Outro suspiro foi tudo o que teve como resposta.

Dean ainda usava a calcinha, claro, e ele estava passeando com sua mão pra voltar a tocar seu membro embaixo dela, quase acabando o que ele começou _duas_ vezes essa noite, quando ele ouviu suaves sons ritmados vindo da cama de Sam. Dean queria grunhir. Ótimo, agora ele vai ter que esperar até Sam acabar pra então trabalhar em si mesmo, porque seria totalmente estranho gozar há menos de cinco pés de onde seu irmãozinho está fazendo a mesma coisa.

Ele ficou deitado lá, fingindo estar dormindo, ouvindo o som molhado e os grunhidos que Sam fazia, e quando Sam ofegou o nome de Dean no meio da coisa, o ar ficou tenso, Dean sentiu isso atingindo até seu pé.

Ele não se tocou depois disso, ainda que estivesse duro e pulsando. Ele só se deitou lá, sem pensar, até que finalmente caiu no sono.

******************

"Se apresse, Dean, eu quero chegar cedo na escola hoje." Sam estava cutucando ele, como sempre.

Dean ainda usava a calcinha rosa quando acordou, e ele _ainda_ não tinha gozado, e era meio complicado fazer xixi com um pinto meio duro, mas ele deu um jeito. Ele colocou a calça por cima da calcinha. _De novo_. Isso já estava virando um hábito. E não um muito sastifador, um que mantém seu pau duro. Talvez ele tenha a chance de sair com o Impala e gozar antes de levar Sam pra escola.

"A gente tem tempo pra ir em um drive-thru pra tomar café, nerd? Por que você quer se meter com os livros tão cedo, mesmo?" Dean perguntou, tentando quebrar a tensão entre eles.

Sam apenas rolou os olhos e entrou no lado do passageiro. Dando de ombros, Dean dirigiu para o McDonald's. Sam estava quieto todo o caminho até lá, mas quando Dean se esticou pra pegar o café pela janela, ele ouviu Sam dar um pequeno e chocado ofego. Ele olhou pra trás: Sam estava encarando a cintura de Dean, onde sua camisa se levantou e a calcinha, aquela _malditamente_ maldita calcinha, estava aparecendo em sua calça.

"Olha, Sam." ele começou, mas Sam direcionou seus olhos de volta para a estrada e tinha algo estranho em seu rosto; não era aquele olhar irritado de sempre, ele estava com os olhos fechados e sua boca franzida, quase como se algo estivesse machucando ele. "Sammy? Você está bem?"

"Só dirija, Dean. Eu estou bem." Sam murmurou, então Dean calou a boca, pegou o café e dirigiu.

"Você tinha que usá-las hoje?" Sam disse com uma voz baixa, uns dois minutos depois. "Sério, Dean, você _tinha_ que..." e de repente Sam estava bem ao lado de Dean, tomando totalmente o espaço dele, tão perto que Dean podia sentir seu cheiro. E o cheiro dele o atingiu como uma pontada, quando ele notou que Sam não cheirava como uma criança mais; ele cheirava como, bem, ele cheirava como um _cara_, mas aí então quando Sam colocou sua mão na coxa de Dean e subiu acariciando até chegar na barguilha e começou a desfazer os botões, todos os pensamentos na cabeça de Dean se foram.

_Dean_ se foi. A mão do seu irmãozinho estava o refazendo, moldando ele em uma nova pessoa com cada toque, oh deus, cada toque naquela calcinha rosa do inferno, e era pra onde Dean estava indo, indo _direto_ pro inferno, porque ele nunca sentiu nada tão malditamente delicioso em toda sua vida.

"Sam." Ele chamou, "Sammy, o que..." e então ele não podia falar mais porque Sam tinha abaixado sua cabeça entre o volante e a barguilha de Dean, e ele estava abocanhando e lambendo o pau de Dean por cima da calcinha, e era demais pra Dean manter o carro na estrada.

A respiração de Sam era quente e úmida. Ele ficava fazendo esses _barulhinhos_ iguais ao que ele fazia enquanto se tocava na noite passada. Quando ele se tocava pensando em Dean usando essa calcinha, ele notou de repente, e seu pau cresceu ainda mais sob a boca do outro, só de pensar nisso.

"Sammy, pare. Você tem... A gente tem que parar." Mas Deus o proteja, ele não queria parar, ele pensava que iria morrer se Sam parasse. Ele correu sua mão pelo cabelo de Sam e o pressionou pra baixo.

Sam grunhiu alto, algo que deveria ser "Não" ou talvez "Eu sei", a boca se movendo freneticamente pelo pau de Dean, subindo e descendo por todo o comprimento com ansiedade, fome e meio desajeitado. Dean iria gozar se Sammy não parasse de fazer aqueles barulhinhos. Dean **ia** gozar, ponto. Ele não faz isso há uns dias, ele está com um maldito blue eggs desde de ontem à noite com Rhonda, e Dean ia gozar rápido e ia gozar forte, dentro da calcinha rosa de cetim de Rhonda. Contra a boca quente, provocadora e barulhenta do seu irmãozinho.

Dean olhou rapidamente pra Sam. Sam estava se tocando enquanto abocanhava Dean: seu braço estava enfiado dentro de seu jeans, e Dean podia ver os musculos trabalhando, enquanto Sam desesperadamente tocava seu próprio membro.

Depois de se recuperar um pouco, Sam estava desajeitadamente abaixando a calcinha; ele a afastou e começou a lamber a mancha de gozo de lá. Dean sujou o lugar todo, encheu a calcinha, cobrindo ele e Sam, mas Sam estava dando o seu melhor pra chupar cada gota do pano úmido. Impressionado, Dean assistiu Sam limpando o cetim rosa, a língua dele saindo e voltando, pegando o gozo de Dean levando pra sua boca e engolindo. O rosto de Sam estava todo molhado com o líquido perolado de seu irmão.

O pau de Dean deu uma última forte puxada quando Sam chupou a cabeça entre seus lábios e começou a trabalhar nela, seus lábios apertados ao redor da glande, miando e mamando o pau de Dean como um bebê em uma mamadeira.

"Jesus, Sammy! Sam, pare, sai, está muito sensível," mas Sam não estava ouvindo, preso em seu próprio mundo, chupando do fim do membro de Dean, como se fizendo isso, ele ia conseguir mais de onde veio, e Dean não tinha certeza se realmente não conseguiria. Sam era um teimoso desgraçado. Quando ele queria alguma coisa, ele conseguia.

Isso é um fato.

Dean meio que se perdeu por um tempo. Era como se tivesse uma bolha de ar e silêncio ao redor deles, apenas quebrada pelo som da ignição do Impala. Sam ainda estava se tocando, seu braço indo ainda mais rápido; Dean podia sentir a vibração viajando por todo seu corpo. Ele continuava fazendo aqueles barulhos enquanto chupava Dean, como se estivesse se alimentando do pau dele, não soltava. E pela única vez desde que isso começou ele olhou pra cima, para Dean através de sua franja, e seus olhos, os olhos de Sam estavam grandes e claros e eles derretiam Dean por dentro, e Dean derreteu, ele gozou mais uma vez dentro da boca de seu irmão enquanto a luz finalmente se explodiu sobre eles.

******************

Eles estavam quietos enquanto Dean terminava de levar Sam pra escola, mas não era um silêncio fácil. Isso meio que confundiu Dean mais do que qualquer outra coisa que aconteceu nas últimas doze horas. _Jesus_. Doze horas de sua vida, de _suas_ vidas, que mudou tudo. Ele olhou pra Sam, que estava contentamente jogado no banco, com sua mochila no colo, olhando pela janela. Bem. Talvez a vida deles não tenha mudado tanto.

Mas aí, Sam lançou um olhar sedutor pra Dean quando saiu do Impala, e disse baixo, "Tire essa calcinha, me ouviu?" com um sorriso se espreitando em seus lábios, e talvez as coisas tenham mudado. Alguma coisa tem que mudar quando você caí desesperadamente de amores por seu irmão, usando uma calcinha de cetim rosa, no final das contas.

**Fim**.

Review whore! *-*

Obrigada a todos que lerem. :*


End file.
